The Starforce Love story
by transcode blackspark
Summary: its my offical frist fan fiction
1. The New Kid

I**t was year 22xx and there are more advances in technology. "Geo wake up your going to be late for your date" Omega xis says, but he gets no answer. Let's try a different approach. "Wake up you lazy fool.", but still got no answer. Mega thinks for a second and says "Kid, Sonia's here." Immediately Geo jumps out of bed and says "where is she, I gotta get ready, she can't see me like this." (Up on the wave road Harpnote is giggling saying "I already have." Mega says "as far as I know, she's next's door, now get up you're gonna be late for your date with Sonia."**

**Geo and Sonia agree to meet for their date at Aloha. On his way there he bumps into a hertz and is given a program. Once he's equipted the program he runs into Harpnote. For some odd reason she asks him to battle her. This is how it went down. Sonia got Lyra ready. ****Harpnote yelled as loud as she could, "SHOCKNOTE" Megaman just barely got away. Megaman yelled "ROCKBUSTER" and 3 shots came out of Mega's mouth. Harpnote tryed to dodge but to no avail. She got hit. In the smoke she staggered back a few steps. When she didn't emerge from the smoke after 5 minutes Megaman came looking for her. In the smoke, Harpnote saw Megaman and ran behind him. She yelled "Guitarhammer" and swung Lyra to the back of Geo's head. He was knocked unconsious. 3 hours later Geo woke up back in his bed. He asked Mega how he got in his bed. He told Geo that Harpnote dragged him all the way home and put him to bed. Then there was a flash of light and megaman was blue and pink, his clothes turned pink and blue. Mega turned into a harp and Geo's hair turned blonde. A electronic voice said. "harp soul achieved." his Hunter Vg had said. ****Mega says, "Hurry up or you'll be late for school." **

**When they got to Mr. Sheppard's class they learned they had 4 new students joining them. Mr. Shepard says "This one you may already know, but perhaps not." "Class welcome Patrick Springs." Everyone (except for Sonia) yells "hello" and "Pat, you're back." Sonia stays quiet. Mr. Shepard says "our next student isn't much of a people person; please welcome Solo" (A\N - I don't know his last name) The class remains silent with a few people waving to him as he comes in. Mr. Shepard says "this next kid is a mean, lean, poker machine - just don't play with him because it's against the school rules." "Class give a warm welcome to Jack." Everyone say's "Hi Jack" at the same time, then laughs. Jack sits to the left of Geo. Solo sits in front of Geo and Pat sits behind him. Mr. Shepard thinks for a minute, feeling like he was forgetting something. He remembers and says, "We have one more student joining us today." "Put your hands up for Danny Robinson" The students looks at Mr. Shepard like he's crazy. At that same moment, Danny enters the classroom. Everyone says "Hello" and a few people even clap. Danny is around 4'7", is african american, and is 12 years old. He comes in wearing a Pittsford Steelers jersey and blue jeans and has a mohawk haircut.**

**On their way to lunch Geo waited for Danny because he wanted to talk to him. When they started talking Geo asks him "Why are you here?" "To meet you." Danny replies. "I'll tell you the rest at lunch" he said. At lunch Geo, Sonia, Pat, Solo and Jack found out that Danny had a EM wave warrior with him and his name was Sparky. He was black and yellow, was taller than Omega xis, but smaller than Taurus Fire. After school was done, Geo turns to Danny and asked him to battle****. Danny said yes. **

_**What will happen in the next chapter? How will the battle turn out? Come back to find out.**_

**I know its short and im sorry but come back im only 12 and its my first story ****pls favorite**


	2. The Battle

(Transcode Blackspark:" Danny, the new kid, has just accepted the invitation to battle from Geo.")

Geo yells,"Transcode 003 Megaman!" as he raises his Hunter Vg towards the sky. A flash of light occurs and he becomes Megaman.

When he sees that Danny has not EM wave changed, he asks "Why aren't you EM Wave changing?"

Danny explains," I don't have to yet because I have a wand. Also, I do not EM Wave change if I don't find it a challenge."

Of course this got Sonia angry because Danny just dissed her boyfriend. But, she decides to hold back for right, to see what happens.

Danny pulls a wand out of his boot( A/N I forgot to mention that Danny always wears steel toe boots.) And yells," Black Elec Sword!" the wand formed as a black electric sword and his wrist bacame part of the sword. As Danny charges towards Geo, Geo responds.

"Battle Card Predation!" Immediately a sword Battle Card is thrown up into the air and Mega transforms into a sword. Geo charges at Danny. With Danny's amazing speed, in an instant he was behind Geo slashing him in the back!

Geo was on the ground writhing in pain when he heard Danny yell Black Spark barage and several black balls of electricity came raining down from the sky, but Geo dodged the attack.

Elec Tower Danny yells ten or twenty dark clouds form in a circle next thing you know a lighting tower is chasing Geo around the football field. (i forgot to mention that there fighting on a football field.) Geo got hit and right when he was about to pass out Harpnote snuck behind Danny and yell Gutair Hammer (did i spell that right)and swung Lyra to the back of Dannys its short im try to make i longer but i dont have very many ideas

**_What going to happen in the next chapter the world may never know. Just kidding the next chaper should be up in like 2 weeks_**

_**should be will it? i dont know short im try to make i longer but i dont have very many ideas**_


	3. The Weird Dream

Danny woke up in his bed with his head throbbing.

He soon started to question why his head was hurting.

Then he rembered that Sonia had wave changed into Harpnote and swung Lyra to the back of his head knocking him out cold.

Right as he was saying I think this is because I dissed her boyfriend.

Geo and Sonia walked in to check on Danny, when Danny demaned a explanation he found of that hes been out for two weeks.

He had also found out Sonia had been worried that she hadkilled him.

"Well thank you for worrying about me." Danny says "But I'm not dead, at least not yet."

"But I did have a weird dream where Geo got the power of souls, a program i made and gave to Mr. Hertz to give to Geo.:"

"You spend so much time with Sonia you should already have the harpsoul by now."

There are also seven other souls; Zero, Leviaion, Fenir, Omega zero, Copy X, Harpuida and lastly Phantom.

"You made the soul program and how did you know I had harpsoul?" asked Geo.

"I don't know. Lucky guess." Danny says

"I got the power of the seven chaos emeralds." Danny says

"I also got the power of the cybor ninja sword." Danny said.

"It looks kinda weird. It has brass knuckles where my hands are suppose to go and it has japenese writing up the side of it's blade."

"It also has the power of fire, water, electricity, ice, and earth." Danny explained

"I won't." says Geo and they leave.


End file.
